


Barista

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, im ashamed, only 500 words, this is mainly a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: A drabble of Lukas/LilaLila is a barista at the cafe Lukas goes to.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Barista

Life must really hate Lukas.

The bright, pretty, literal sunny barista, her name tag saying “Lila” in cute, simple handwriting, god, even that name seemed to scream “I’m super warm and nice, completely opposite of this rotting disaster!”.

She smiled at him, darn him, for that stupid smile almost made him want to… kiss her? Ask her to marry him? He wasn’t sure.

No, he didn’t mean that. He couldn’t possibly mean that.

He hated simple human contact, for Pete's sake.

So why did he suddenly crave it?

She was staring at him. Waiting for him.

Oh shit.

He coughed, his cheeks feeling hot. “I’m sorry?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to order something, sir, you’ve been staring at your newspaper for about… 20 minutes.” She chirped at him, big doe eyes gleaming in the lighting.

He wanted to die right there. He never wanted a hole to swallow him up so badly before. He never thought he’d die of embarrassment- staring at her for God knows how long. If he died, he wanted no roses, just a depressed atmosphere, he prayed to whomever was listening.

Lukas swallowed, saying, “I’d like some dark coffee, please.”

She smiled that smile again, blinding him. “Would you also… possibly want a brownie?”

He raised a brow.

She blushed, averting her eyes quickly. “I-I mean t-they’re on me! I could pay- or uh, just get a sample for you! And they’re really sweet, not to the point it’s  _ too _ sweet, but the just right kind of sweet, but-”

She was rambling.

Lukas would’ve hated it if only Lila didn’t make rambling look perfect, too.

“I’ll pass,” he said, trying to smile, but when he saw her smile flop upside down, he realized he probably just grimaced at her.

She smiled again, but it looked so much more forced, and he concluded that he hated this smile, Smile number 2. He never wanted to see it again, he wanted to fix it-

“Actually-” Lukas cried out, “I’d love a brownie.”

And Smile number 1 shone, and he felt his frozen heart melting under her warm sunshine.

-

“You know you can’t give free brownies even if he’s hot,” Kym Ladell grumbled.

Lila rolled her eyes, but her blush was very visible.

Lauren Sinclair sighed, turning to Lila. “Kym’s just grumpy because she couldn’t woo some cute guy with her flirting.”

“My flirting is foolproof!” Kym cried. “That guy is just emotionally constipated!”

-

Every day, Lukas visited the small cafe. 

It became daily, and soon, he figured Lila’s on and off days.

He only came if she was there.

If he had a bad day, she would light it up. 

If he had a bad day, he’d come out of the cafe, concluding it was a good day.

He knew 5 smiles now. Smile 1, the bright sunny smile, Smile 2, the never to be seen again forced smile, Smile 3, a shy, small smile, Smile 4, a shocked smile, and Smile 5, the smile that was made just for him, only him, a small, secret, blushing smile.

He’d be lying if he wasn’t falling for her.

But it still scared him to death.

Would it be so bad to be loved by Lila Delroses?

No, it would be heavenly.


End file.
